The centre of my heart
by Maliin
Summary: Six months after Rampage, Kerry and Kim are still together and Kerry has moved into Kim’s apartment, Kerry is pregnant and they are more in love than ever.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed; I hated her long-shift, I missed her so much and now I had bad feelings, I thought something had happened, but what? I tried to call the ER but it was no answer, and it makes me more worried.  
Okay Kim, I said to myself, relax for God shake, it's not a big deal. It's the ER, and it's busy, so she's home when she's finish, like she always are.  
I sighed again and put out the light and fell asleep.

But just a few hours later; I woke up when the phone calls and the first thing I do was that looked at the clock, almost five.  
It's a kind of a bad joke maybe?  
- Mm, it's Kim, I yawn.  
- It's Elisabeth Corday from County.  
- Oh, hi…what could she want in this time.  
- I'm sorry to call you, did you sleep?  
- It's okay, I turn round to give Kerry a huge, but the other bedside was empty.  
What? She should been home for a few hours…  
-You need to come in here, it's really important.  
Breathe, breathe and don't be worried, I don't think it's so serious.  
- Okay, I'm on my way.

Elisabeth meets me outside the OR; she looked tired, upset and worried.  
What in the hell had happened?  
- Good you come so fast, I'm sorry I have to call you so early.  
- What in the hell happen?  
- It was a giant explosion on the ER earlier this evening and many of the staff and the patients were hurt.  
- How is she?  
- It's too early to say something, but you need to know that it's not good, it was a big explosion and she's hurt.  
- Oh God...and...and the baby?  
- I'm so sorry, but I need to tell you this, she was bleeding from the chest and it took a long time for us to stop it, she has lost over three liters blood, we were in the OR for almost four hours, but…we couldn't save the baby, I'm sorry.  
_No, no!…It couldn't be true, not my Kerry, not our baby, please someone, wake me up and say that's just a dream, now please!_  
But it wasn't a dream, it was totally true and Elisabeth follows up:  
- But Kim, stay positive, it's bad, I don't say anything else, but she's strong, she's a fighter, and I know she can do this and you know it to.  
- Yes I know but when can we know sure?  
- I don't know, all we can do for this time is waiting and see.  
- Can I see her?  
- Of course, follow me.

**So, do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh God, she looked so small and so vulnerable and I don't like it. This was not my Kerry, not the women I know, I'd never seen her like this before.  
- Honey, what've you does? I mumbled quiet and tried to hold the tears back.  
I sat down in a chair next to the bed and I took her hand, so warm and so weak, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes.  
Now I must stay positive for her, I know she can fix it and I know she's going to be alright. I feel the tears on my cheek, _positive Kim, positive!  
- _Kim? It was Elisabeth, are you alright?  
- Yes, its okay, just a kind of egoism.  
- Not egoism, feelings Kim, I'm in the lounge if you want something, okay?  
- Yeah, thanks.  
She left the room and I looked at the clock, almost six.  
For this time, normally, we should be home, wake up and be together, happy. This time yesterday, we had talked about the baby, about the future, and now…everything was upside down, nothing was like we had planned.  
We had been so happy for the baby when we found out that she was pregnant three months earlier, and yesterday evening, when I saw her in the ER before I went home, she had felt the baby moving for the first time, and was so happy, and when I felt it and it had been so wonderful.  
_If I'm feeling like this_, I thought, _how is Kerry going to feel when she wakes up?_ I heard a little voice in my head who says:_ If she wakes up_…  
_Shut up_, I said to the little voice_, shut up! Shut up!  
- _Kerry, if you can hear me…you must wake up baby, please, I love you so much, don't do this baby, don't, please honey...I stroke her over the hair and continue to tell her how much I love her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt something was changed and I looked up and saw into her eyes.  
_Oh God, she was awake, my Kerry was awake.  
- I'm here darling, I took her hand and saw that she was confused, don't try to speak, your still intubate.  
When I saw the tears brings up into her eyes it crushed my heart, how should I tell her that the baby was died?  
- Don't cry, I promise everything is going to be alright.  
I sighed quite; it was easy for me to said, I wasn't intubate, I could talk and I didn't had a terrible pain.

**One hour later.  
**She took a deep breathe and Elisabeth Corday left the room.  
- Do you want some ice or water sweetie?  
- No, her voice was weak, can you just be here?  
_Sometimes, love is all you need.  
_I sat on her bedside and stroked her over the hair for a very long moment.  
_How should I tell her? How in the hell should I tell her?  
_Please, let it be a mistake it can't be true, it can't. The baby must to be alive.  
But I know that wasn't a mistake.  
I must tell her, I can't keep this like a secret forever.  
- Kim, how's the baby?  
What should I say? I don't want to tell her yet, it was too early, she's not ready, and she's too tired and too hurt.  
- Please I need to know, is our baby died?  
I saw it; she already knew.  
- Kerry, I took her hand, you're hurt and you've lost very much blood, Dr Corday and Dr Anspaugh did everything they could but…  
- No, the tears falls down her cheek, no!  
Without a word I took her in my arms and hold her close.  
- It's not true, please Kim tell me it's not true!  
- I'm sorry; I'm so damn sorry honey.


End file.
